Access to data stores or computer-readable mediums is often governed or regulated by permissions. Permissions expressly or impliedly indicate which users may access a data store, and to what extent. Permissions often impliedly or indirectly indicate a user's permitted access by referring to a permissions group of which the user is a member. A permissions group typically includes a set of member data store users with a common degree or level of permitted access; an association with a data store, set of data stores, or part of a data store; and a definition of the common degree or level of permitted access. Permissions often indicate the degree or level of access to an associated data store, set of data stores, or part of a data store with a set of modifiable variables, a set of preset parameters, a reference to a set of modifiable variables, or a reference to a set of preset parameters specifying whether the data entries in the associated storage may be viewed, modified, deleted, or created.
The existing systems address permissions and attributes stored on a server, and accessible to a querying client when the server is online and permissions are satisfied. However, some or all permissions and attributes may be stored on a client's local storage medium, such as hard drive in a workstation, or memory in a cell-phone or PDA, where they are inaccessible when the client is unavailable.
The present computer system and methods may address these and other needs.